Glass Slipper
"The Glass Slippers" are a fictional pair of footwear belonging to Cinderella, first used in the 1950 film of the same name. It was manufactured through the use of magic by Cinderella's Fairy Godmother in order for her to attend the royal ball. It also plays a somewhat significant role in the film's third sequel, Cinderella III: A Twist in Time. It is known as Cinderella's trademark object. Appearances ''Cinderella The Glass Slippers are the dainty footwear conjured up for Cinderella by her Fairy Godmother (additional accessory to her well-suited ball gown) so she can attend the ball at the King's castle. As Cinderella flees the castle when the clock strikes midnight, she loses the one of the shoes on the steps as she leaves. The Grand Duke picks it up and searches through the kingdom to find the young maiden whose foot can fit in the slipper, for the one who does will become the Prince's bride. After searching the whole kingdom, the Grand Duke comes to Cinderella's home. Anastasia and Drizella both try to force their feet into the small shoe but fail. Cinderellla comes down from her room and asks if may try it on. As the Duke's Herald delivers the slipper to Cinderella, Lady Tremaine uses her cane to trip him over, causing the slipper to fly and shatter into pieces upon hitting the floor. Cinderella surprises everyone by revealing that she has the other slipper. When it fits her foot, she is taken to the castle to be married to the Prince. Cinderella III: A Twist in Time In this film, Lady Tremaine takes Fairy Godmother's wand and changes time backwards so the Prince will marry Anastasia. When the Grand Duke comes to their home, Lady Tremaine makes the shoe a bigger size so it can fit Anastasia's foot. As they leave to go to the palace, Cinderella comes downstairs with the other shoe. Lady Tremaine breaks the shoe and threatens Cinderella. At the end of the film, the shoe and everything else returns to normal. Trivia *The slippers have small hearts found near their tips. *In reality, glass footwear would be quite uncomfortable to wear, much less to walk or run in. However, Cinderella does this quite comfortably, likely because of the magic involved. *Cinderella leaving behind one of her glass slippers on the castle stairs while running away from the ball is the second of three times she has dropped her footwear on the stairs in the original film. *In reality, there would be a constant sound coming from any form of glass footwear as it is pressed against a solid surface, such as a ballroom floor or pavement. In Cinderella's case, this sound is non-existent. However, in ''Cinderella III, when the shoe is made by Lady Tremaine to fit Anastasia's foot through the use of magic, a noticeable clanking noise is heard when Anastasia dances with the prince. *In Cinderella III, it is stated by Prince Charming's father that the slipper is a women's size 4½. *For some reason, the slippers do not revert when the magic wears off, like the rest of her magically created outfit does when the clock strikes midnight, which suggests that they were actual glass slippers. Cinderella thanks her Fairy Godmother for letting her keep the slipper. *Kevin Jonas, who is part of the Jonas Brothers, gave his wife Danielle real glass slippers as a wedding gift on their wedding day in December 2009. *When Cinderella is in the Disney Princess franchise, the glass slippers are more bluish than the type of transparent glass. *When Cinderella dropped one of the slippers on the stairs, she doesn't limp on one leg. In reality, a person wearing high-heels would. Gallery One Glass Slipper.jpg Glass Slipper.jpg Cinderella Holding the Glass Slipper.jpg|Cinderella holding the Glass Slipper Cinderella3 0203.jpg|"It fits...Anastasia?" Cinderella3 0234.jpg|The slipper breaks in the third film cinderella_castle_slipper_crown_pumpkin-resized-600.jpg|The actual glass slipper inside Walt Disney World's Cinderella Castle Mini Glass Slipper.jpg Glass Slipper Figurine.jpg Cinderella Glass Slipper by Arribas - Medium - Personalizable.jpeg Cinderella Glass Slipper by Arribas - Large - Personalizable.jpeg Pre-Production Princess Icons (Cinderella's Slipper).jpeg Sterling Silver Cinderella Slipper Chamilia Charm.jpeg Glass slipper.png|Glass slipper at Princess Fairytale Hall Cinderella637.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8548.jpg|The view of the Glass Slipper Princess braclet.jpg Category:Objects Category:Created by Magic Category:Articles of Clothing Category:Kilala Princess objects Category:Cinderella objects Category:Kingdom Hearts Objects Category:Magical Objects